User talk:Casimus Prime
---Happy Editing!Jspyster1 23:07, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ---- FanFiction Hi, this is Jspyster1 replying to you. The change I made to the Space Outlaws page was the correction of Jonny's name spelling. It's spelled without the "H". I took a look at some of your Fan-fic works and I must say your ideas are much more well and realistic written than some of the other people's ideas here. "Realistic" as in: I can imagine the Eds would truly act that way. In the meantime, why don't you checkout my fanfic Here!.-- Deletion Hello again, according to this page http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion it says that you are requesting that you delete yourself. Let me explain, when I clicked on the HISTORY button at the top of the page, it said that "User:Casimus Prime" was the one who requested that your fanfic page should be deleted. and then they added the following quote to the Candidates_for_deletion page: "User:Casimus Prime should be deleted because he uses too much plagerism. He needs to go!". Is it possible that you have a sibling who snuck on to your account and added the deletion tag to your fanfic page? Or perhaps a friend did it. and when you personally edited your page here didn't you noticed the "DELETION" tag at the top of the page? If you are still confused, feel free to contact me via my talkpage.-- . Oh, ok. Problem solved! =).--Jspyster1 23:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Edformers I Did leave a review on your fanfic, just look at the talk page.-- Just Asking... I've seen around the place and I see that you made a fan fic and I want to see it like sending me a link. Thanks if you can. Goodboy2010 01:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Me and The Eds Ed Trek Ed Trek: The Return of the Enterprise EDS Enterprise E EDS Enterprise EE Those five and thanks. Goodboy2010 01:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) So those were the fan fiction? Anyways sorry for the trouble. Goodboy2010 05:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Idea Hey, Casimus i have an Idea, Why Don't We make My Character Lucas Appear in Me and the Eds, Because I like Your Fan-Fiction and I Thought It Would be Cool if We Destroyed The Crazy Evil Guy Death Star (Not To Get Confused With "The Death Star") --BestEEnEFan 14:57, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Are You Sure It's Not on The Fanon Wiki --BestEEnEFan 08:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hey Casimus It's BestEEnEFan also ThugLife64 and You Seem Mad about The Fanon Wiki Because all of The Fan-Fiction on This Site has moved so heres The Link: http://edfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy_Fanon_Wiki Edasor/Super Edasor Hey Casimus, Remember when you made those Edformers things including Edasor, well, I thought of this. Take a look at these two links: *Silverion *God Silverion These two mechs are from Brave of Gold Goldran (have you heard of the Brave Saga or GaoGaiGar?). I can Imagine that if you take out the silver aspect, you can have: *Drill Silver as Ed *Jet Silver as Edd *Star Silver as Eddy *Fire Silver as Eddy's Brother *Silverion as Edasor *God Silverion as Super Edasor Whaddya think, huh? 04:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)